All That is You Becomes Part of Me Too
by lizook
Summary: The screen went black and the lights in the apartment flicked off" Booth & Brennan find a way to pass time in the dark.


**Spoilers/Timeline**:None/Set in future; B&B are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Gigantic thanks to my awesome betas: Jess (**Cupcakebean**) for initial reactions and Alanna (**Alanna1231**) for going over it about 6,012 times.

**Disclaimer**: I wish it had happened overnight, but Bones still isn't mine. Title shamelessly taken from the Celine Dion song _Seduces Me._

* * *

"Two out in the eighth; the Phillies need to get a runner on base to stand any chance of pulling this game out." The announcer's voice blared through the speakers and she sighed, sinking further into the couch.

"Can you turn that down at all? I can barely hear my own thoughts."

"You're exaggerating, Bones." Still, he reached for the remote, turning the volume down several notches. "What are you reading so intently anyhow?"

"_Madame Curie: A Biography_."

"Sounds fascinating." He went back to watching the game, his gaze drifting to her as Utley watched another ball sail by.

"It is quite interesting. Did you know that Curie discovered the activity of uranium compounds depend only on the amount of uranium present?"

He shook his head negatively, eyes glued to the TV as Utley connected and-

"The Phillies still could pull this out. As long as-" The announcer's voice cut out as the screen went black and the lights in the apartment flicked off.

"Bones." He groaned, still managing to make it sound like a term of endearment.

"Hmmm?"

"The effing lights went out."

"Yes, Booth, that occurs during meteorological events from time to time."

"The Phillies could win this game; they were out of it and they have a shot to win and I'm missing it because the power is out!"

"That is all correct." She shut her book and tossed it on the coffee table.

*Thunk*

Make that the general area of the coffee table.

"Winning this game could-"

"I get it. It's an important game." She moved down the couch, hands stretched outward until she found his knees. "The outcome will be the same whether you watch it or not."

"But Bones-" The rest of his thought was cut off as she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward off the couch and onto the floor. He landed beneath her with a surprised yelp and a smile as her hands moved from his to the hem of his shirt.

"Yes?" She pressed her hips to his, smiling against his jaw as she felt him hardening beneath her.

"Nothing..." His breath caught as he pushed her shirt up over her head and removed her bra; she was _always_ gorgeous, but even more so in the low light of the waxing crescent moon.

"That's what I thought."

She leaned forward, mouth crushing his, as her hands helped him shimmy out of his pants. She pulled away long enough to kick off her own before returning to trail kisses down his chest and across his abdomen. She felt his arousal twitch as her lips moved across the inside of his thigh and grinned.

"Like that?"

"Mmm, yes." His voice was husky, intense. It sent a jolt of heat to her core. "Oh God." His voice went up what had to be an octave - perhaps an octave and a half - as she took him in her mouth, her tongue swirling across his head as her hands kneaded his ass.

His eyes fluttered shut enjoying the sensation. Usually, he could watch as she set an easy rhythm, her hands skimming his thighs as she drove him to the brink; the blackout prevented such a luxury somehow making it_ even more_ intimate. Her hair fanned across his stomach, mouth teasing him, sucking, as his hips moved slightly to meet her pace.

"Bones." His gripped her shoulders, attempting to pull her up to him.

"Hmmm?" Her mouth didn't leave him, the vibration almost sending him over the edge.

"C'mere" He pulled at her arms again.

Reluctantly, she stopped and began moving up his body, his erection trapped between them, as their mouths melded together. His hands pressed into her sides as he rolled them-

"Ow!"

...into the coffee table.

"You ok?" He stilled, hovering over her, squinting through the darkness to figure out what part of her had come into collision with the table.

"Just my head.... small bump in the morning.... don't stop..." He hesitated another moment, but then her hands were pushing into his back, driving him to her. He couldn't deny her. Never.

He thrust into her, gasping at her warmth. No matter how many times they'd been together he was always amazed out how well they fit; the way they completed each other's movements.

He moved, quickly building a steady rhythm, one hand pressing into the carpet, the other cupping her breast. She arched into his touch as he filled her even more fully than before.

Her hands were all over: his chest, his back, his ass, that spot behind his knee that drove him mad. He changed his entry angle, hand moving to her thigh, hooking her leg across his back as she took him in completely. He pressed heated kisses to her chest and began moving faster, his climax quickly approaching.

"Oh Booth." Her head fell back, heel digging into him as she began to shake and pulse around him. The heat of it was unbearable and he thrust forward once more before spilling into her, his mouth covering hers as he sighed her name.

He fell to the floor next to her, panting, fingers tracing lazy circles across her shoulder.

"The collector's edition of _Sports Illustrated_ can be yours for just-" He reached up, limbs still heavy with pleasure, and turned the power off.

"Booth," She turned in his arms, chest pressing against his. "Don't you want to find out what happened in the game?"

"Not really."

"Maybe the Phillies won...." She let her legs tangle with his as he grabbed a throw from the couch and draped it over them.

"Eh, who cares?" He pressed a kiss to her temple and pulled her close.


End file.
